raibukunfandomcom-20200215-history
Yamuto Nibiko
Yamuto Nibiko, nicknamed "Entail" (meaning Lonely Bandit) is one of the main supporting characters of the manga metaseries, Raibukun! He is an elite soldier and a guard of King and Queen's estate. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :Catchphrase ::"My mission is to simply protect her." |} Appearance Yamuto has long black hair that has a hair pring to hold the last string that extends all the way down to his lower hip. He has brown eyes, and dons a green soldier uniform with leg weights. He also sports black dragon silk shoes and a green commander's hat as well. Personality Yamuto is extremely serious, to the point where Raibukun starts to call him a lonely bandit. Eventually, this starts to spread across many characters in the series and many characters calls him by this given nickname, much to his dismay. Yamuto's most notable trait is his loyalty to Princess Kina, who he has cherished and protected all of his life. He nurtures her and takes care of her no matter what, putting her before anyone, including himself. At times, Yamuto can be sneaky and devious, especially when it comes to Raibukun, who he is not above betraying, as he believes Raibukun to be nothing but trouble. Other traits Yamuto has is that he is very calm and collective, being able to keep his cool under pressure. He is also one of the more intelligent characters in the series, being able to break down and carefully analyze an opponent, something his mortal enemy, Raibukun does not. Despite this, Yamuto is generally kind and caring to those he views as friends. Background Information Yamuto comes from a very rich background, having his family know the Kokora family all their life. This gives Yamuto direct connection to the Royal Household himself. Wanting to please the head mistress and her family, he was given a job to be the King's wingman in pursuit and one of the commanders of the Royal Army. This is the reason that Yamuto had to push himself to being so serious and monotone (most of the time). Yamuto is forever grateful for his position in line and takes his job as one of the head commanders very seriously. Synopsis This covers everything that happens in the manga of Raibukun and his adventures. Opening Flames Introduction Arc Chapter 2: No Refuge Tactics Martial Arts Yamuto has been trained by the greatest elite martial artist in the world due to his father's financial connections. This allowed him to master over 120 different styles of martial arts. Among these he has adopted the art of endurance, having the sturdiest body in battle compared to anybody else. Although he is average on defense, his style of fighting is more of amplified attacks, that increase its destructive force, as well as its sheer force. Yamuto's martial arts skills was enhanced even more after becoming one of the King's top nobles in the army, honing his skills to achieve a nearly perfect balance in all fields of martial arts and his style in particular. Due to this, Yamuto's style of fighting consists of heavy blows and lightning speed strikes, stacked up by sheer and brutal force. Because of this, Yamuto is heavily considered the physical strongest amongst the main characters but has yet proven that as Raibukun has always been great in that level of field as well. Weapons Yamuto hardly ever uses a weapon at all and has only used some sort of weapon as a means of combat in rare occasions. His first time was sometime during thje Baba Yaga Arc. He was holding Twin Dagger Kotanas. At first he had no clue how to use them but became quickly accustomed to them after some time. Techniques *'Bokizatsu' translated, (Black Thunder) - Yamuto amplifies his heart speed to match the wavelength of his chi. This not only increases his use of chi and destructive force, but also multiplies the damage of any given attack on Yamuto's end. *'Gekerugaku' translated, (Green Lightning) - Combing his chi with his own spiritual essence, Yamuto emitts a glowing yellowish-green aura around him that heightens his attacks and speed to a new feat. This is also sometimes used as an attack, to strike the opponent with an incredibly fast heavy-arm speed rush. *'Force Palm' - By concentrating a specific amount of chi into one single spot in his palm, Yamuto creates a spark that channels throughout his hand. He then fiercely strikes his opponent, resulting in paralysis on the foe's end. *'Soaring Meteor Kick' - Yamuto rushes out at his opponent and swiftly kicks them straight into the air, causing them to fly straight up, spiraling out of control. *'Almighty Power' - Yamuto calms himself and deliberately allows in opening for his opponent. As a result, he strikes them with twice the power with both of his hands, hitting a direct vital organ. *'Rushugennan' translated, (Mystic Dance) - Yamuto performs an ancient dance with fluent steps and no flaws. This technique simply replenishes his spiritual energy and regenerates any open wounds. It also builds up Yamuto's bulk. *'Meteor Burst Finale: '''Yamuto rushes out at his opponent and performs a combination attack on them, resulting in them on the ground. *'Divine Agility: Yamuto sharpens his movements and momentum to increase his speed for a short burst. *'Twin Dragon Kick: '''Yamuto kicks his opponent in the jaw to send them flying, he then slams down on them with a rock-hard dropkick. *'Ultimate Attack: 'Yamuto places two fingers near his noggin. He then charges up and brings forth all the raw and spiritual chi he can gather. He then points his fingers in the direction he is going to attack and a seemingly endless amount of power is shot out to the target. In exchange for the force of pressure on the opponent, Yamuto absorbs the power to fight at an intensity that is nearly impossible for anybody else. Wukyuma-Powered Moves Only *'Blazing Gates - Yamuto opens the blazing seal within himself and unleashes his true hidden power. He then proceeds to thrash his opponent and then finishes his assault with a dropkick. *'Demon Wind Cyclone' - Yamuto windmills his hands a fast enough speed that it creates 941 mph winds. From there, he then rapidly strikes his opponent and finishes with a powerful silent but deadly hammerarm. *'''Almighty Push: '''Yamuto circulates his hands in a specific rhytmic motion and then forces them in th edirection of his choosing. He then sends an extremely powerful gust of force at his opponent, pushing them backwards and slicing them up by the wind of the attack itself. Abilities After merging with the Hububu Seed, Yamuto was gifted with greater powers beyond most people. This would then give him a transformation that is in the same tier as both Raibukun and Taro's transformed states. Relationships Raibukun Kina Piuku Kitsune Raikage Tauros Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists